Changed
by Xionamine
Summary: Eric Cartman gets sent to a fitness camp for two years. When he comes back he makes quite a few heads turn. Yaoi


South Park

Yaoi

M/M

Kenny x Cartman

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or its characters Trey Parker and Matt Stone do. I am not making $ from writing this. I only claim the plot of this story.

Summary: Cartman is sent away to a fitness camp for two years. He comes back his freshman year of highschool and isn't the same tubby little guy that he was. He's proud to say that he actually made quite a few people do a double take.

Warning: This is not meant for children or immature jerks. This contians adult content, possible cursing, nudity and sexual male on male content.

# # # # #

Eric Cartman breathed in the fresh South Park, Colorado air. Had it really been two years already? Stepping off the bus he looked around for his mother who was frantically waving from the parking lot. He shook he head and made his way over to meet her. "Oh my let me take a look at you" commented Lianne taking her sons duffle bag.

The brunette did a turn around opening his arms then crossed them over his chest. " My little baby" she said teary eyed pulling her son into a hug with her free arm "You look so handsome. I'm proud of you". "It's no big deal mom. A lot of the kids I was there with did well too" huffed Cartman making Lianne giggle.

"Let's get you home hun" his mom said with a smile and put his bag in the back seat. Tomorrow would be his first day of high school. He hadn't seen the guys in two years he wondered if they even missed him...probably not. His mom pulled into the drive way and he got out opening her door then grabbed his duffle bag from the back seat.

"Such a gentleman" giggled the brown haired woman as she went inside the house first. The brown haired teen blushed and closed the car doors and went inside as well. "I'm going to make dinner if you want to settle in and take a shower" said Lianne from the kitchen. "Sounds good" said Cartman making his way upstairs and walked into his room. He flipped on the light staring around at the foreign space.

A little boy used to live here...but not any more.

Dropping his bag at the door the ex-fatty began cleaning it up and putting a lot of donate items into a big box which was now full of toys, stuffed animals, books and posters. He didn't need them any more he was done being that kid who everyone hated. Cartman...no Eric wanted to be the kid everyone liked.

Done with the chore he took a shower and dressed in his sleeping clothes from his duffle bag and went downstairs where his mom had just finished cooking. "Hey hun, are you hungry?" the brown haired woman asked setting the table for them. "Starved" the brown haired teen chuckled patting his flat stomach and sat down after getting his own plate.

"Your little friends are going to be surprised to see you" commented Lianne "They might not even notice who you aren't. Eric looked up from his dinner with a blank look on his face. He didn't even think about that. "Hey ma you still have that big red puffy coat grandma gave you that one year for christmas?" questioned the ex-fatty.

"Hmm...I think so" replied Lianne.

"Cool...um may I borrow it? It might be really cold at the bus stop in the morning" said Eric with a grin and his mom nodded "of cojrse, it should be in the hall closet in the living room". "Thanks ma" said the brown haired teen kissing her on top of the head and heading to bed after brushing his teeth.

In the morning Eric headed down stairs getting the coat from the closet and slid it on over his red fullmetal alchemist hoodie. Saying good bye to his mom he went to the bus stop where Kyle, Stan and Kenny were waiting. The first to spot him was the black haired teen who laughed "Two years and you're still fat, fatass" he laughed. "Looks like that fitness camp didn't do you any good tubby" snickered the red haired teen.

The blonde haired teen said nothing and just rolled his eyes.

'Oh...right aren't I suppose to say something smart?' thought the brown haired teen. "Well I also see that you are still a no good dirty Jew and a faggy hippie" smirked Eric and got on the bus first leaving the two teens looking at each other before boarding the bus with Kenny right behind them.

Once at school the brown haired teen went to the bathroom and stripped off the red puffy coat. "Too hot" he panted tossing it into a lost and found bin on his way out of the boys bathroom. Finding his locker his emptied his back pack and just kept out what he needed. "Eric Cartman?" said a voice from behind him in disbelief.

Eric turned and saw Craig Tucker.

"Oh...uh hey there Craig" smiled the brunette "So , how are you?" he mumbled watching the black haired teen like a lion about to pounce a antelope.

"Eric Theodore Cartman...Mmm you look damn good" smirked Craig grabbing said teens butt and gave it a squeeze making Eric jump in surprise and squeak. "C-Craig" whimpered the brunette backing away from the teen in blue holding his hands protectively over his ass. "Hmm? , Jeez don't be such a girl it was a compliment. Besides I am with Clyde and if I cheated on him he wouldn't give me any ass for weeks" he sighed.

The brunette blushed.

"Anyway...you better get to class" said Craig with a smile. Eric nodded slowly and hurried off to class. It seemed that Mr. Garrison was still teaching because that's exactly who his first period teacher was. The brunette walked into the classroom where students were conversing with each other before the class started.

Mr. Garrison raised his head up from the book he was reading to see what other student he had to deal with and his mouth dropped open in suprise "Eric Cartman?!" he said exasperated his book falling out of his hands. The classroom got guiet and everyone turned their heads to see what the big deal was about and gasped.

# # # # #

A/N: I had à story loooong time ago under a different pen name called 'Changes' with Cartman paired with a bunch of people and Stan's brother Mason a character I made up to be Cartman's boyfriend but it trailed off from that. Anyway, I took it down and wished that I had kept it because of all the chapters I wrote for it. This one won't be like 'Changes' but if you make a request I wouldn't mind writing one like it àgain. Enjoy!


End file.
